Vehicle chassis carriers are used to transport vehicle chassis during production in an automotive factory. Typically, the design and manufacture of vehicle chassis carriers is expensive due to the wide range of vehicles that the carriers must support. For example, the vehicle chassis carriers tend to be larger and heavier than necessary. Referring now to FIG. 1, an exemplary two-post carrier 10 includes first and second bent posts 12 and 14. First ends of the bent posts 12 and 14 are connected to load-bearing lower bars 16 and 18. Second ends of the bent posts 12 and 14 are connect to an upper bar 20. The lower bars 16 and 18 support a vehicle chassis. The upper bar 20 connects the two-post carrier 10 to a conveyer system for transporting the two-post carrier 10 and the vehicle chassis.
Referring now to FIG. 2, an exemplary four-post carrier 30 includes four bent posts 32, 34, 36, and 38. First ends of the bent posts 32, 34, 36, and 38 are connected to load-bearing lower bars 40, 42, 44, and 46. Second ends of the bent posts 32, 34, 36, and 38 are connected to an upper bar 48. The lower bars 40, 42, 44, and 46 support a vehicle chassis. The upper bar 48 connects the four-post carrier 30 to the conveyer system.